


First Day Jitters

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, M/M, Summer Romance, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuuri's nervous enough about starting his new school, and that's before he nearly gets run over by the first T-bird he sees in the parking lot.





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> I doubt you wanted a Grease AU but that's sure as heck what I wrote. Phichit, Leo, and Guanghong as Pink Ladies, fight me.

Yuuri already is anxious enough on the first day of a new school, worried about how he's dressed and making new friends, which he's terrible at, and also now that he's in the parking lot, worried about being run-down by the souped up, huge cars most of the students in this high school apparently favor.

"Watch it!" a voice calls out, hands yanking Yuuri just out of the way as a red one zips past, teenagers hollering at the two of them to watch it and leaving them dusting off their pants. "Whew, that was close. You new here?"

"Uh-huh," Yuuri agrees. He takes a better look at the guy who saved him, tan skin and warm brown eyes and a killer eyeliner game. "I just moved here."

"Phichit Chulanont!" the other student says, slapping him hard across the shoulders. "You can come meet the other Pink Ladies if you want, we'll help you get to the office and find your homeroom. I know just how to talk up Mrs. Hodel."

"Oh," Yuuri says, flustered at the kindness and a bit overwhelmed at Phichit's manhandling as he sweeps him across the parking lot. "I'm—"

"Yuuri?" calls a voice from behind them, making Yuuri freeze. "Yuuri! It's you!"

"Victor?" Yuuri turns, jaw dangling, and sure enough, there he is, Victor Nikiforov in the flesh, skin still golden from the beach sun, sunglasses perched on his head, jeans tight as ever. The leather jacket is something else though, and the slicked-back hair.

"I can't believe you're here!" Victor exclaims. He steps forward, but just then another loud car roars into the parking lot and screeches to a stop just beside Victor, full of four other teenagers in matching jackets and slicked hair, all of them whooping and hollering for Victor's attention.

"Ugh, T-birds," Phichit sniffs.

Victor's smile flickers for a second, eyes darting between Yuuri and his gang before he gives into it. "All right, all right, I'll come see the car! Yuuri! I'll find you at lunch, ok?"

Yuuri waves weakly, only to be dragged away by Phichit. "Holy smokes! You know Victor Nikiforov? How?!"

"We met at the beach," Yuuri says. "Just, um, our families were both on vacation and we spent all summer…well, it doesn't matter it was just a…"

"Summer romance?" Phichit asks, suddenly much closer, eyes narrowed in interest, arm slipping around Yuuri's waist as he drags him towards the school entrance. "Tell me more, tell me more…"


End file.
